


Slam-dunk all the love poems together to spare me from the feelings

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Mentions of Blood, Multi, No actual relationships - Freeform, Poetry, but!, for something supposedly about love, it’s just sort of there, just love poems, maybe a bit worse than expected, nothing bad, there is also..., things sure got violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: wherein i realize ive written a grand total of 6 “love poems” (if you can even call them that) and only three of those are actually related to my life
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038
Kudos: 1





	1. My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i was 14, in high school, and having my first crush, so like a normal person insted of saying anything i wrote this
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

Oh, my dear, I love you!  
You are so beautiful to me.  
Your heterochromatic eyes,  
your soft-looking red pretty lips.  
Your pale baby-like skin  
and your soft wavy hair.  
Your very own characteristic smell,  
sweet and sour and there.  
Your tall, slightly chubby body,  
so perfect for hugging.  
In your arms I feel so well,  
with you I’m in my own perfect world.  
You make me smile and laugh  
and have a good time.  
Together we can talk and hear,  
and you are you,  
and I am me.  
Why can’t you see I love you?  
Why can’t you see, my dear?


	2. i’ve never actually kissed anyone before, so i technically wouldn’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what? this is short but arguably one of the sweetest things i’ve written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one from that high school crush.  
> chapter title is not the title of the poem because the poem doesn’t have a title (but it’s still accurate)  
> anyway
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

That little spark in the corner of your eye,  
that slight curve of your lips,  
that silent laugh you make every time,  
that’s better than a kiss.


	3. last of the real ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i once held hands with a pal and it was the best experience of my life 😂  
> this was born from that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is the last poem actually inspired by my life  
> again, chapter title is not poem title (go fob!)
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

I just kinda feel I love you  
a bit more every day.  
When I look at you  
or hold your hand,  
when I’m sitting by your side.

Just looking at your hair,  
your lips, your eyes.  
Feeling your warmth,  
hearing your voice.

Dammit.  
I love you more right now.


	4. I love you dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was low-key inspired by captain america: the winter soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we’re on to the first one that has nothing to do with me  
> funny story, this is actually one of the first things i let someone else read. and they liked it! so that was nice...
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

You carved my name into my chest,  
so I wouldn’t forget, shouldn’t forget.  
But I didn’t look there, I couldn’t see,  
and I didn’t know, I didn’t think.

I forgot my name, I forgot my life,  
I forgot your face, I forgot your smile.  
Who are you? Who am I?  
What is this world? What is our line?

Look at me, let me see your eyes.  
Remind me, tell me who I was.  
Rescue me, show me who you are.  
Scream my name, don’t let me forget again.

Hug me tight, don’t let me go.  
Let me cry, I need it, you know?  
You know the words, whisper in my ear,  
I will whisper them back,   
“I love you, dear.”


	5. Bloody Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this... is darker than I remembered, i hadn’t read this one in a while
> 
> my teenage angst at its... not-finest, such drama, wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had likeable boots at the time and was sad, so this happened  
> also, yes, i named one of them after the firefly/star from the princess and the frog
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

Oh, bloody kiss!  
Why must I leave?  
Why must I die?  
Why does it have to be here?

Your lips are red,  
painted with blood, shiny,  
running down your throat.

Don’t leave me here,  
please not alone.  
Stay until I’ve gone,  
until I die,  
until I’m done.

Your hands are wet,  
wet with my blood,  
I can feel it where you hold my face.  
But don't let go,  
hold me close,  
my warmth is slipping away.

Evangeline, why must I go?  
Why don’t you have an answer?  
“I know it all, Marike”, you said,  
tha day we met,  
when we first kissed,  
I’m sure, I do remember.

I feel your tears falling on my face,  
don’t cry, Evangeline, be happy.  
Your hands leave mine,  
I’m suddenly scared,  
until I hear your words.

“I love you, Marike”  
You kiss my head,  
then I’m dead.  
I’ve nothing left.

No breath,  
no bliss,  
nothing,  
but your bloody kiss.


	6. I’m with you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s end with something more fluffy, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one low-key inspired the captain and the soldier
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> -ganso

I don't know why,  
I don’t know how,  
but I’m with you again.

I’m in your arms,  
you hear me cry,  
my head resting on your chest.

What did I do?  
Sure nothing good,  
but you forgave me, friend.

I feel safe now,  
I know I am,  
‘cause I’m with you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, i know i said “friend” but you need to know that romantic isn’t the only type of love


End file.
